The present invention relates to an electrochrornic (EC) contrast plate for display screens whose transmission in the optically visible region can be controlled by applying a voltage. The invention furthermore relates to an EC contrast plate having an integrated touch screen. The invention also relates to electrochromic side-chain oligomers and polymers which can be used as electrochromic media.
In display screens which are operated, in particular, in daylight, the image contrast is frequently lost due to reflection of ambient light on the screen. In the extreme case, the image is virtually impossible to see. This applies in particular to display screens based on a cathode ray tube (CRT) or on a liquid-crystal display (LCD).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,858 (WO 97/22906) proposes arranging an additional, colour-neutral filter in front of the screen. This colour-neutral filter is an electrochromic device which functions on the basis of two different types of metal oxides. The first electrode is treated with a mixture of one or more metal oxides from group 1, consisting of WO3, MoO3, Nb2O5, MnO2 and ZrO2, and group 2, consisting of V2O5, TiO2 and ZnO. The counterelectrode does not contribute towards modifying the transmission of the EC device. If this colour-neutral filter is arranged in front of a display screen, such as, for example, a cathode ray tube (CRT), it reduces the intensity of the reflected ambient light and also of the internal light source, such as, for example, the phosphors of the CRT. The incident ambient light passes through the colour-neutral filter and is reflected at the screen surface. The reflected light again passes through the absorbent colour-neutral filter before exiting. For a transmission T of the colour-neutral filter, this gives an attenuation by the factor T2. Light originating from an internal light source, such as the light from the phosphors, need only pass through the colour-neutral filter once and is thus only attentuated by a factor T. The contrast is thus increased by a factor Txe2x88x921. This colour-neutral filter is produced by a very complex, expensive sputtering process. In addition, electrochromic coloured filters of this type are not particularly resistant and do not allow a large number of switching cycles. Coloured filters based on tungsten oxide/palladium hydride exhibit light scattering and consequently a distortion of the picture and a decrease in contrast.
Display screens are increasingly being used in aggressive environments, such as, for example, in production operations for process control. The input devices used for computers and electronic measurement and control equipment, in particular in production operations and similar environments, in which conventional computer input devices, such as a mouse or keyboard, wear very quickly owing to the considerable dust and dirt loading, are predominantly touch screens. The image displayed on the touch screens usually consists of some explanatory texts and a series of fields, the touching of which corresponds to a certain data or command input.
Known touch screens are constructed, for example, from liquid-crystal displays or cathode ray tubes and an additional touch-sensitive device.
The disadvantage of the known touch screens is firstly that they rapidly become dirty (systems with light barriers) or age rapidly (system with touch-sensitive membranes).
The object according to the invention consists in providing a device for improving the contrast of display screens, while retaining colour neutrality, which is less complex to produce than the colour-neutral filters known from the prior art. The device according to the invention should have a large electrochromic range, be ageing-resistant and allow a very large number of switching cycles. A further object of the invention is simultaneously to provide a robust, easy-to-clean touch screen with the device for improving the contrast.
The object according to the invention is achieved by an EC contrast plate. The EC contrast plate consists of an electrochromic device known per se, comprising a pair of glass or plastic sheets which are provided on one side each with an electroconductive coating, for example indium-tin oxide (ITO). Both sheets are transparent. These sheets are used to construct a cell by connecting them, preferably adhesively bonding them, to an annular or rectangular sealing ring with their electroconductively coated sides facing one another. The sealing ring establishes a uniform distance between the sheets, of, for example, from 0.01 to 0.5 mm. This cell is filled with an electrochromic medium. The two sheets can be provided with separate contacts via the electroconductive layers.
This EC contrast plate is in accordance with the invention either arranged as a discrete unit in front of the display screen or connected to the outer surface of the screen as one substrate through a common sheet
The EC contrast plate according to the invention contains an EC medium which is a solution or a gel or a polymer. A medium of this type can easily be introduced into an electrochromic cell.
The EC medium comprises a mixture of electrochromic compounds which, on application of a voltage, produces a very uniform, neutral grey coloration or causes any desired other coloration, such as, for example, a red coloration of the image. The transmission of the electrochromic layer in the visible region can be varied by varying the strength of an applied voltage.
A preferred embodiment of the invention is determined by the colour coordinates (x,y) of the dyes in the EC medium, which, in accordance with the C.I.E. standard (regarding the C.I.E. standard, see, for example, Colour Physics in Industry, Roderick McDonald, ed., Society of Dyers and Colourists, 1987), are in the colour triangle between 0.3 and 0.37 or preferably between 0.31 and 0.35.
In a further, likewise preferred embodiment of the invention, the colour coordinates of the EC medium in the switched state are in basically any desired region of colour space, this region being determined by the particular requirements of the application, for example the exclusion of certain wavelength ranges on use in photographic development laboratories.
If no voltage is applied between the two electroconductive layers, the EC contrast plate is transparent and preferably has a transmission of greater than 70%. The minimum transmission in the case of colouring is less than 25%. The transmission remains constant over the entire area, even in the case of curved surfaces, and varies by less than 5% in time and space.
The switching times in which colouring or decolouring occurs after application of a voltage or after switching-off of the voltage respectively are less than 5 minutes, preferably less than one minute.
As electrochromic medium, DE 196 05 451 and DE 196 05 448 disclose electrochromic systems, which usually contain pairs of redox substances dissolved in an inert solvent. In addition, conductive salts, light stabilizers (UV stabilizers) and substances which modify the viscosity-may be present. The pair of redox substances used comprises one reducible substance and one oxidizable substance. In the ground state, the two substances are colourless or only weakly coloured. Under the influence of an electric voltage, the first substance is reduced and the other oxidized, at least one becoming coloured. When the voltage is switched off, the ground state is restored in both substances, with decoloration or colour lightening occurring. 
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,108 discloses that suitable pairs of redox substances are those whose reducible substance has at least two chemically reversible reduction waves in the cyclic voltammogram and whose oxidizable substance correspondingly has at least two chemically reversible oxidation waves.
The electrochromic systems from DE 196 05 448 and DE 196 05 451 comprise at least one oxidizable substance RED1, and at least one reducible substance OX2, which, respectively through electron donation at an anode and electron acceptance at the cathode, are converted from a weakly coloured or colourless form into a coloured form OX1 and RED2 respectively, in each case with an increase in the absorbance in the visible region of the spectrum, where the weakly coloured or colourless form is re-formed in each case after charge equalization and, in at least one of the resultant substances RED1 or OX2, the mutual conversion of oxidized and reduced form takes place through breaking or formation of a "sgr"-bond (DE 196 05 448) or at least one of the resultant substances RED1 and OX2 are linked covalently to one another via a bridge.
The cell according to the invention preferably contains electrochromic media in which
a) the reducible substance has at least one, preferably at least two, chemically reversible reduction waves in the cyclic voltammogram and the oxidizable substance correspondingly has at least one, preferably at least two, chemically reversible oxidation waves, or
b) the reducible substance and the oxidizable substance are covalently bonded to one another via a bridge B, or
c) the reducible and/or oxidizable substance selected are those in which the reversible transition between the oxidizable form and the reducible form or vice versa is associated with the breaking or formation of a "sgr"-bond, or
d) the reducible substance and/or the oxidizable substance are metal salts or metal complexes of metals which exist in at least two oxidation states, or
e) the reducible and/or oxidizable substance are oligomers and polymers which contain at least one of said redox systems, or alternatively pairs of such redox systems, as defined under a) to d), or
f) the reducible and/or oxidizable substance employed are mixtures of the substances described in a) to e), provided these mixtures comprise at least one reducible and at least one oxidizable redox system.
Through selection of the electrochromic compounds RED1 and OX2 and/or mixtures thereof, any desired hues can be established. The preferred grey shades can be established in a known manner through suitable mixing of trichromatic colours (Colour Physics for Industry, Roderick McDonald, ed., Society of Dyers and Colourists, 1987 and WO 98/44384).
OX2 and RED1 which are suitable for the purposes of the invention are substances which, on reduction or oxidation at the cathode or anode respectively in said solvent, give products RED2 and OX1 which do not undergo any secondary chemical reaction, but instead can be fully oxidized or reduced back into OX2 and RED1.
Suitable reducible substances OX2 are, for example: 
in which
R2 to R5, R8, R9, R16 to R19, independently of one another, are C1- to C18-alkyl, C2- to C12-alkenyl, C4- to C7-cycloalkyl, C7- to C15-aralkyl or C6- to C10-aryl, or
R4; R5 or R8; R9 together can form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94 bridge,
R6, R7 and R22 to R25, independently of one another, are hydrogen, C1- to C4-alkyl, C1- to C4-alkoxy, halogen, cyano, nitro or C1- to C4-alkoxycarbonyl, or
R22; R23 and/or R24; R25 can form a xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH bridge,
R10; R11, R10; R13, R12; R13 and R14; R15, independently of one another, are hydrogen or in pairs are a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 bridge,
R20 and R21, independently of one another, are O, Nxe2x80x94CN, C(CN)2 or Nxe2x80x94C6- to C10-aryl,
R26 and R27 are hydrogen, C1- to C4-alkyl, C1- to C4-alkoxy, halogen, cyano, nitro, C1- to C4-alkoxycarbonyl or C6- to C10-aryl,
R69 to R74, R80 and R81, independently of one another, are hydrogen or C1- to C6-alkyl, and
R69 to R74, independently of one another, are additionally aryl, or
R69; R12, R70; R13, R73; R80 and/or R74; R81 together form a xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 bridge,
E1 and E2, independently of one another, are O, S, NR1 or C(CH3)2, or
E1 and E2 together form an xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94 bridge,
R1 is C1- to C18-alkyl, C2- to C12-alkenyl, C4- to C7-cycloalkyl, C7- to C15-aralkyl or C6- to C10-aryl,
Z1 is a direct bond, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(CH3)xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(CN)xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CClxe2x95x90CClxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(OH)xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CClxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(CH3)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90C(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CClxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CClxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C6Hxe2x80x94,
Z2 is xe2x80x94(CH2)r or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94,
r is an integer from 1 to 10,
R94 and R95, independently of one another, are hydrogen or cyano,
R101 to R105, independently of one another, are C6- to C10-aryl or an optionally benzo-fused aromatic or quasi-aromatic five- or six-membered heterocyclic ring,
R107, R109, R113 and R114, independently of one another, are a radical of the formulae (CV) to (CVII) 
R108, R115 and R116, independently of one another, are C6- to C10-aryl or a radical of the formula (CV)
R110 to R112, R117 and R118 independently of one another, are hydrogen, C1- to C4-alkyl, halogen or cyano,
E101 and E102, independently of one another, are O, S or Nxe2x80x94R119,
R119 and R122, independently of one another, are C1-C18-alkyl, C2- to C8-alkenyl, C4- to C7-cycloalkyl, C7- to C15-aralkyl or C6- to C10-aryl,
R106, R120, R121, R123 and R124, independently of one another, are hydrogen, C1- to C4-alkyl, C1- to C4-alkoxy, halogen, cyano, nitro or C1- to C4-alkoxycarbonyl or
R120, R121 or R123, R124 together form a xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 bridge,
A1, A2 and A3, independently of one another, are O or C(CN)2,
R96 is hydrogen, phenyl or tert-butyl and
X is an anion which is redox-inert under the conditions.
Examples of suitable oxidizable substances RED1 are, for example, 
in which
R28 to R31, R34, R35, R38, R39, R46, R53 and R54, independently of one another, are C1- to C18-alkyl, C2- to C12-alkenyl, C4- to C7-cycloalkyl, C7- to C15-aralkyl or C6- to C10-aryl,
R32, R33, R36, R37, R40, R41, R42 to R45, R47, R48, R49 to R52,R55 to R58 and R97 to R100, independently of one another, are hydrogen, C1- to C4-alkyl, C1- to C4-alkoxy, halogen, cyano, nitro, C1- to C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C6- to C10-aryl or C6- to C10-aryloxy, and
R57 and R58 are additionally an aromatic or quasi-aromatic, five- or six-membered heterocyclic ring, which is optionally benzo-fused, and R48 is additionally NR75R76, or
R49; R50, R51; R52 and/or R48; R97 or R48; R99, R97; R98 or R98; R100, independently of one another, form a xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)5xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH↑CHxe2x80x94 bridge,
Z3 is a direct bond, a xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 bridge,
xe2x95x90Z4xe2x95x90 is a direct double bond, a xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90 or xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90 bridge,
E3 to E5, E10 and E11, independently of one another, are O, S, NR59 or C(CH3)2, and
E5 is additionally Cxe2x95x90O or SO2,
E3 and E4, independently of one another, may additionally be xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94,
E6 to E9, independently of one another, are S, Se or NR59,
R59, R75 and R76, independently of one another, are C1- to C12-alkyl, C2- to C8-alkenyl, C4- to C7-cycloalkyl, C7- to C15-aralkyl or C6- to C10-aryl, and
R75 is additionally hydrogen or R75 and R76 in the meaning of NR75R76 are, together with the N atom to which they are bonded, a five- or six-membered ring, which optionally contains further heteroatoms,
R61 to R68, independently of one another, are hydrogen, C1- to C6-alkyl, C1- to C4-alkoxy, cyano, C1- to C4-alkoxycarbonyl or C6- to C10-aryl, and
R61; R62 and R67; R68, independently of one another, additionally form a xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 bridge, or
R62; R63, R64; R65 and R66; R67 form an xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 bridge,
v is an integer between 0 and 100,
R82, R83, R88 and R89, independently of one another, are C1- to C18-alkyl, C2- to C12-alkenyl, C4- to C7-cycloalkyl, C7- to C15-aralkyl or C6- to C10-aryl,
R84 to R87 and R90 to R93, independently of one another, are hydrogen or C1- to C6-alkyl, or
R84; R86, R85; R87, R90; R92 and/or R91; R93 together form a xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 bridge.
Likewise suitable as RED1 are anions, such as, for example, Ixe2x88x92, I3xe2x88x92, Brxe2x88x92 and SCNxe2x88x92.
Examples of optionally oligomeric or polymeric redox systems which are linked via a bridge B are those of the formula
Yxe2x80x94[xe2x80x94(xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94)axe2x80x94(xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94)bxe2x80x94]cxe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(L),
in which
Y and Z, independently of one another, are a radical OX2 or RED1,
where
OX2 is the radical of a reversibly electrochemically reducible redox system, and
RED1 is the radical of a reversibly electrochernically oxidizable redox system,
B is a bridging unit,
c is an integer from 0 to 1000, and
a and b, independently of one another, are an integer from 0 to 100.
(a+b)xc2x7c is preferably xe2x89xa610,000.
The term reversibly electrochemically reducible or oxidizable here is taken to mean that the electron transfer can take place with or without a change in the "sgr"-structure, entirely in the sense of the abovementioned definition of the OX2 and RED1 according to the invention.
In particular, the electrochromic compounds of the formula (L) are taken to mean oligomeric compounds of the formulae
xe2x80x83OX2xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94RED1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(La),
OX2xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94RED1xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94OX2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(Lb),
RED1xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94OX2xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94RED1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(Lc),
OX2xe2x80x94(Bxe2x80x94RED1xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94OX2)dxe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94REd1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(Ld),
OX2xe2x80x94(Bxe2x80x94OX2)exe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94OX2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(Le) or
RED1xe2x80x94(Bxe2x80x94RED1)exe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94RED1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(Lf)
in which
OX2, RED1 and B are as defined above,
d is an integer from 1 to 5, and
e is an integer from 0 to 5,
where OX2, RED1 and/or B, in particular if d and/or e are  greater than 1, can have different meanings in each recurring unit.
In particular, the electrochromic compounds of the formula (L) are taken to mean polymeric compounds of the formulae
OX2xe2x80x94(Bxe2x80x94RED1xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94OX2)dxe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94RED1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(Ld),
OX2xe2x80x94(Bxe2x80x94OX2)exe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94OX2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(Le),
RED1xe2x80x94(Bxe2x80x94RED1)exe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94RED1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(Lf),
in which
OX2, RED1 and B are as defined above,
d is an integer from 5 to 100,000, preferably from 10 to 10,000, and
e is an integer from 5 to 100,000, preferably from 10 to 10,000,
where OX2, RED1 and/or B, in particular if d and/or e are  greater than 1, can have different meanings in each recurring unit.
Oligomeric or polymeric electrochrornic compounds which do not conform to the formula (L) are, in particular, side-chain polymers of the formulae
. . . xe2x80x94(D)fxe2x80x94 . . . xe2x80x94(Exe2x80x94B1xe2x80x94Y)gxe2x80x94 . . . xe2x80x94(Fxe2x80x94B2xe2x80x94Z)hxe2x80x94 . . . xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(CL) and
. . . xe2x80x94(D)fxe2x80x94 . . . xe2x80x94[Exe2x80x94(B1xe2x80x94Y)ixe2x80x94(B2xe2x80x94Z)j]gxe2x80x94 . . . xe2x80x94(Fxe2x80x94B2xe2x80x94Z)hxe2x80x94 . . . xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(CLX),
in which
D, E and F are components of an oligomer or polymer chain, where the units D, E and F may be either randomly distributed or arranged in blocks,
B1 and B2 are a bridging unit,
Y and Z, independently of one another, are a radical OX2 or RED1,
where
OX2 is the radical of a reversibly electrochemically reducible redox system, and
RED1 is the radical of a reversibly electrochemically oxidizable redox system,
f, g and h, independently of one another, are an integer from 1 to 100,000, in particular from 1 to 10,000,
where
f+g+h greater than 2,
f and h, independently of one another, may alternatively be 0, and
i and j, independently of one another, are an integer from 1 to 100, in particular from 1 to 10, very particularly 1 or 2.
In particular, the oligomers or polymers of the formula (CL) are taken to mean those of the formulae
. . . xe2x80x94(D)fxe2x80x94 . . . xe2x80x94(Exe2x80x94B1xe2x80x94OX2)gxe2x80x94 . . . xe2x80x94(Fxe2x80x94B2xe2x80x94RED1)hxe2x80x94 . . . xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(CLa),
. . . xe2x80x94(D)fxe2x80x94 . . . xe2x80x94(Exe2x80x94B1xe2x80x94OX2)gxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(CLb),
. . . xe2x80x94(D)fxe2x80x94 . . . xe2x80x94(Fxe2x80x94B2xe2x80x94RED1)hxe2x80x94 . . . xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(CLc),
. . . xe2x80x94(D)fxe2x80x94 . . . xe2x80x94[Exe2x80x94B1xe2x80x94OX2xe2x80x94B2xe2x80x94RED1]gxe2x80x94 . . . xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(CLXa) or
. . . xe2x80x94(D)fxe2x80x94 . . . xe2x80x94[Fxe2x80x94B2xe2x80x94RED1xe2x80x94B1xe2x80x94OX2]hxe2x80x94 . . . xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(CLXb)
in which
f is an integer from 0 to 10,000,
g and h, independently of one another, are an integer from 1 to 10,000, preferably from 1 to 1000, particularly preferably from 1 to 100, and
the other radicals are as defined above,
where OX2 and/or RED1, in particular if g and/or h are  greater than 1, can have different meanings in each recurring unit.
f is preferably  greater than 10xc2x7(g+h), particularly preferably  greater than 100xc2x7(g+h).
The terms OX2 and RED1 in the formulae (L) and (La) to (Lf) and (CL) and (CLa) to (CLc) and (CLX) and (CLXa) to (CLXb) are taken to mean, in particular, radicals of the above-described redox systems of the formulae (I) to (X), (CI) to (CIV) and (XX) to (XXXIII), where the bonding to the bridging unit B, B1 or B2 takes place via one of the radicals R2 to R19, R22 to R27, R28 to R58, R61, R62, R67, R68, R83, R88, R122 or, if one of the radicals E1 or E2 is NR1 or one of the radicals E3 to E11 is NR59 or one of the radicals E101 to E102 is NR119, via R1, R59 or R119, and said radicals then represent a direct bond, and
B, B1 or B2, independently of one another, are a bridge of the formula xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Y1sxe2x80x94[(CH2)mxe2x80x94Y2]oxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Y3qxe2x80x94, which may be substituted by C1- to C4-alkyl, C1- to C4-alkoxy, halogen or phenyl,
Y1 to y3, independently of one another, are O, S, NR60, COO, CONH, NHCONH, cyclopentanediyl, cyclohexanediyl, phenylene or naphthylene,
R60 is C1- to C6-alkyl, C2- to C6-alkenyl, C4- to C7-cycloalkyl, C7- to C15-aralkyl or C6- to C10-aryl,
n is an integer from 1 to 12,
m and p, independently of one another, are an integer from 0 to 8,
o is an integer from 0 to 6, and
q and s, independently of one another, are 0 or 1,
where, for o greater than 1, Y2 and m may be different in each recurring unit.
OX2 or RED1 in said formulae (L) and (La) to (Li) and (CL) and (CLa) to (CUc) and (CLX) and (CLXa) to (CLXb) are likewise taken to mean metal complexes if they can be bonded to the bridging units B, B1 or B2 via a covalent bond. An example which may be mentioned is ferrocene.
OX2 and RED1 in the formulae (L) and (La) to (Lf) and (CL) and (CLa) to (CLc) and (CLX) and (CLXa) to (CLXb) are very particularly taken to mean radicals of the above-described redox systems of the formulae (I), (V), (XX), (XXII), (XXIII), (XXV), (XXVI) and (XXXIII) and for RED1 ferrocene.
D, E and F in the formulae (CL) and (CLa) to (CLc) and (CLX) and (CLXa) to (CLXb) are taken to mean units which result in the construction of oligo- or polyacrylates, -methacrylates, -styrenes, -siloxanes, -carbonates, -amides, -esters, -ureas, -urethanes or -saccharides. In particular, they are taken to mean oligo- and polyacrylates, -methacrylates and -styrenes and co-oligomers or copolymers thereof.
D preferably conforms to the formula
xe2x80x94CHY10xe2x80x94CHY11xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(CLXXI) and
E and F preferably conform, independently of one another, to the formula
xe2x80x94CHY12xe2x80x94CHY13xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(CLXXMI),
in which
Y10 and Y12, independently of one another, are hydrogen or C1- to C4-alkyl,
Y11 is hydrogen, halogen, C1- to C4-alkyl, aryl or xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94C1- to C8-alkyl, and
Y13 is a direct bond or one of the bridges of the formula xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94 to B1 or B2.
Examples are according to the formula (La) 
according to the formula (Lb) 
according to the formula (Lc) 
according to the formula (Ld) 
according to the formula (Le) 
according to the formula (Lf) 
in which
m is an integer from 1 to 5,
u is 0 or 1, and
the other radicals are as defined above.
Examples are according to the formula (CLa) 
according to the formula (CLb) 
according to the formula (CLc) 
according to the formula (CLXa) 
Examples of metal salts or metal complexes which can be employed as OX2 or RED1 are Fe3+/2+, Ni3+/2+, Co3+/2+, Cu2+/+, [Fe(CN)6]3xe2x88x92/4xe2x88x92, Fe4[Fe(CN)6]30/4xe2x88x92, [Co(CN)6]3xe2x88x92/4xe2x88x92, [Fe(cyclopentadienyl)2]0/+, Lu(Pc)2+ to 2xe2x88x92 (Pc=phthalocyanine), Fe[Fe(CN)6]0/1xe2x88x92.
Suitable counterions for metal ions and cationic complexes are all redox-inert anions X31, as described in greater detail below, and suitable counterions of the anionic complexes are all redox-inert cations Mxe2x80x2+, for example alkali metals or quaternized ammonium salts, such as Na+, K+, N(CH3)4+, N(C4H9)4+, C6H5CH2N(CH3)3+ and others.
Preference is likewise given to an electrochromic filter which comprises mixtures of the electrochromic substances mentioned above in general terms and as preferred. Examples of such mixtures are (I)+(CI)+(XXVI), (I)+(IV)+(XXII), (La)+(I)+(XXVI), (La)+(CI), (LX)+(LXI), (LXV)+(XXVI), (CLII)+(XXVI), but this should not be taken to mean an expression of any restriction.
The mixing ratios are variable within broad limits. They allow optimization of a desired hue, in particular a grey shade, and/or optimization of the desired dynamics of the device.
In the abovementioned substituent meanings, alkyl radicals, including derivatives, for example alkoxy or aralkyl radicals, are preferably those having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, in particular having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, unless stated otherwise. They can be straight-chain or branched and can optionally contain further substituents, such as C1- to C4-alkoxy, fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, cyano, C1- to C4-alkoxycarbonyl or COOH.
The term cycloalkyl radicals is preferably taken to mean those having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, in particular having 5 or 6 carbon atoms.
Alkenyl radicals are preferably those having 2 to 8 carbon atoms, in particular 2 to 4 carbon atoms.
Aryl radicals, including those in aralkyl radicals, are phenyl or naphthyl radicals, in particular phenyl radicals. They can be substituted by 1 to 3 of the following radicals: C1- to C6-alkyl, C1- to C6-alkoxy, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, hydroxyl, C1- to C6-alkoxycarbonyl or nitro. Two adjacent radicals may also form a ring.
The term optionally benzo-fused aromatic or quasi-aromatic five- or six-membered heterocyclic rings is taken to mean, in particular, imidazole, benzimidazole, oxazole, benzoxazole, thiazole, benzothiazole, indole, pyrazole, triazole, thiophene, isothiazole, benzisothiazole, 1,3,4- or 1,2,4-thiadiazole, pyridine, quinoline, pyrimidine and pyrazine. They may be substituted by 1 to 3 of the following radicals: C1- to C6-alkyl, C1- to C6-alkoxy, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, mono- or di-C1- to C6-alkylamino, C1- to C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1- to C6-alkylsulphonyl, C1- to C6-alkanoylamino, phenyl or naphthyl. Two adjacent radicals may also form a ring.
The electrochrornic substances are either known (Topics in Current Chemistry, Vol. 92, pp. 1-44, (1980), Angew. Chem. 90, 927 (1978), Adv. Mater. 3, 225, (1991), DE-A-3 917 323, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 117, 8528 (1995), J. C. S. Perkin II 1990, 1777, DE-AX 435 211, EP-A476 456, EP-A476 457, DE-A-4 007 058, J. Org. Chem. 57, 1849 (1992) and J. Am. Chem. Soc. 99, 6120, 6122 (1977) or can be prepared analogously. The compounds of the formula (L) are likewise known (WO 97/30134) or can be synthesized from building blocks which are known per se, for example in accordance with the following scheme: 
The compounds of the formula (CL) and (CLX) can be prepared by polymerization from building blocks which are known per se, for example the following: 
The polymerization is preferably carried out in a solvent, for example dimethylformamide, with addition of a free-radical initiator, for example azobisisobutyronitrile, at from room temperature to the boiling point of the medium, preferably at 40-80xc2x0 C.
Synthetically required ions, such as bromide, are subsequently replaced by redox-inert ions.
Particular preference is given to the electrochromic compounds of the formulae (I), (II), (I), (IV), (V), (XX), (XXII), (XXm), (XXVI), (XXVII) and ferrocene, and the bridged compounds of the formula (L) or side-chain polymers of the formula (CL) or (CLX) containing at least one of these formulae as OX2 or RED1.
In this selection and likewise in the particular and exceptional selections listed below of electrochrornic compounds, it must always be ensured that the electrochromic medium contains at least one OX2 and at least one RED1. If, for example, OX2=formula (I), the electrochromic medium must also contain an REDJ, preferably from the selection of the preferred RED1 of the formulae (XX), (XXII), (XXIII), (XXVI) and (XXVII), but also from the above selection, listed in general terms, of the RED1 of the formulae (XX) to (XXXIII) and the abovementioned metal salts, complexes or anions Xxe2x88x92 which are suitable as RED1. This also applies analogously to the preferred and particularly preferred RED1.
Very particular preference is given to the electrochromic compounds of the formulae (I), (II), (IV), (V), (XXII) (XXII), (XXVI) and (XXVII)
in which
R2, R3, R8 and R9, independently of one another, are methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, benzyl, phenethyl, phenylpropyl, phenyl, 2-methylphenyl or 2,6-dimethylphenyl, or
R8 and R9 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94 bridge,
R10 to R15 are hydrogen,
R69 to R73, R80 and R81, independently of one another, are hydrogen or methyl, or
R12; R69, R13; R70, R73; R80 and/or R74; R81 form a xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 bridge,
Z1 is a direct bond or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94,
Z2 is xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94,
r is an integer from 2 to 6,
Xxe2x88x92 is an anion which is redox-inert under the conditions,
R34, R35, R38 and R39, independently of one another, are methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, benzyl, phenethyl, phenylpropyl or phenyl,
R36 and R37 are hydrogen,
Z3 is a direct bond or a xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 bridge,
Z4 is a direct double bond,
R40 and R41 are identical and are hydrogen or methyl,
E3 and E4 are identical and are S, Nxe2x80x94R59 or C(CH3)2,
E5 is NR59 
E6 to E9 are identical and are S,
R47, R48, R97 and R98, independently of one another, are hydrogen, methyl, methoxy, cyano, phenyl or phenoxy,
R49 to R52, independently of one another, are hydrogen, methyl, cyano or methoxycarbonyl, or
R49; R50 and/or R51; R52 form a xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 bridge,
R46 and R59, independently of one another, are methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl or phenyl, and
R99 and R100 are hydrogen,
and the bridged compounds of the formula (L), in particular of the formula (La), which contain at least one of these formulae as OX2 or RED1, where
B is xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 and
n is an integer from 3 to 6,
and the side-chain polymers of the formula (CL) and (CLX), in particular of the formula (CLXa), which contain at least one of these formulae as OX2 or RED1, where
D is the formula (CLXXI),
E and F are the formula (CLXXII),
Y10 and Y12, independently of one another, are hydrogen or methyl,
Y11 is xe2x80x94COOCH3 or xe2x80x94COOCH2CH2OCH2CH3,
Y13 is a bridge of the formulae xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94 to B1 or B2,
B1 and B2, independently of one another, are a bridge of the formulae xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94, and
n is an integer from 1 to 6.
Very outstandingly suitable for the purposes of the invention are the electrochromic compounds of the formulae (I) and (II)
in which
R2 and R3 are identical and are methyl, ethyl, butyl, heptyl or phenylpropyl,
R12 to R15 and R69 to R72 are hydrogen,
Z1 is a direct bond,
Z2 is xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94, and
Xxe2x88x92 is a redox-inert anion or Ixe2x88x92xe2x80x94.
Very outstandingly suitable for the purposes of the invention are the electrochromic compounds of the formula (XXVI)
in which
E5 is NR59,
R46 and R59, independently of one another, are methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, phenylpropyl or phenyl,
R47, R48, R97 and R98, independently of one another, are hydrogen, phenyl or phenoxy, and
R99 and R100 are hydrogen.
Likewise very outstandingly suitable for the purposes of the invention are the electrochromic compounds of the formula (La)
in which
OX2 is a radical of the formula (I),
RED1 is a radical of the formula (XXVI), and
B is xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94, where
n is an integer from 3 to 6,
R2 and R46 are a direct bond to B,
R3, R12 to R15, R69 to R72, Z1 and Xxe2x88x92 have the outstanding meaning given above,
R47, R48, R97 to R100 are hydrogen or a maximum of 2 of the radicals R47, R48, R97 and R98 are phenoxy,
E5 is NR59, and
R59 is methyl, ethyl, butyl, heptyl, phenylpropyl or phenyl.
Likewise very outstandingly suitable for the purposes of the invention are the electrochromic compounds of the formula (CLXa)
in which
OX2 is a radical of the formula (I),
RED1 is a radical of the formula (XXVI),
D is the formula (CLXXI),
E is the formula (CLXXII),
Y10 and y2, independently of one another, are hydrogen or methyl,
Y11 is xe2x80x94COOCH2CH2CH2CH3,
Y13 is a bridge of the formulae xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94 to B1 or B2,
B1 and B2, independently of one another, are a bridge of the formulae xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94, where
n is an integer from 1 to 6,
R2 is a direct bond to B1,
R3 and R46 are a direct bond to B2,
R12 to R15, R69 to R72, Z1 and Xxe2x88x92 have the outstanding meaning given above,
R47, R48, R97 to R100 are hydrogen, or a maximum of 2 of the radicals R47, R48, R97 and R98 are phenoxy,
E5 is NR59 and
R59 is methyl, ethyl, butyl, heptyl, phenylpropyl or phenyl.
The electrochromic filter according to the invention preferably comprises, in its electrochromic medium, at least one solvent in which the electrochromic substances, optionally a conductive salt and optionally further additives are dissolved. The solvent may also have been thickened to give a gel, for example by means of polyelectrolytes, porous solids or nanoparticles having a large active surface area.
If use is made of polymeric electrochromic compounds, in particular of the formulae (L) to (Ld) to (Lf) and (CL) and (CLa) to (CLc) and (CLX) and (CLXa) to (CLXb), the solvent can be omitted. It is also possible for such polymers to be mixed, for example formula (LXV) and (LXVII). Further OX2 or RED1 are optionally dissolved in the polymer, for example formula (XXVI) in polymer of the formula (LXV).
Suitable solvents are all solvents which are redox-inert under the selected voltages and which are not able to eliminate any electrophiles or nucleophiles or themselves react as sufficiently strong electrophiles or nucleophiles and so could react with the coloured free-radical ions. Examples are propylene carbonate, xcex3-butyrolactone, acetonitrile, propionitrile, benzonitrile, glutaronitrile, methylglutaronitrile, 3,3xe2x80x2-oxydipropionitrile, hydroxypropionitrile, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidone, sulpholane, 3-methylsulpholane or mixtures thereof. Preference is given to propylene carbonate, benzonitrile and mixtures with one another or with glutaronitrile or 3-methylsulpholane. Particular preference is given to propylene carbonate. Particular preference is likewise given to benzonitrile.
The electrochromic solution may contain at least one inert conductive salt. In particular if at least one of the substances of the redox pair RED1/OX2 is of an ionic nature, addition of a conductive salt is unnecessary.
Suitable inert conductive salts are lithium, sodium and tetraalkylammonium salts, in particular the latter. The alkyl groups may have between 1 and 18 carbon atoms, and be identical or different. Preference is given to tetrabutylammonium. The anions to these salts, but also the anions Xxe2x88x92 in the formulae (I) to (VI), (CI), (CII) and (CV) to (CVII) and in the metal salts are all redox-inert, colourless anions.
Examples are tetrafluoroborate, tetraphenylborate, cyanotriphenylborate, tetramethoxyborate, tetrapropoxyborate, tetraphenoxyborate, perchlorate, chloride, nitrate, sulphate, phosphate, methanesulphonate, ethanesulphonate, tetradecanesulphonate, pentadecanesulphonate, trifluoromethanesulphonate, perfluorobutanesulphonate, perfluorooctanesulphonate, benzenesulphonate, chlorobenzenesulphonate, toluenesulphonate, butylbenzenesulphonate, tert-butylbenzenesulphonate, dodecylbenzenesulphonate, trifluoromethylbenzenesulphonate, hexafluorophosphate, hexafluoroarsenate, hexafluorosilicate, 7,8- or 7,9-dicarbanidoundecaborate(xe2x88x921) or (xe2x88x922), which are optionally substituted on the B and/or C atoms by one or two methyl, ethyl, butyl or phenyl groups, dodecahydro-dicarbadodecaborate(xe2x88x922) or B-methyl-C-phenyl-dodecahydro-dicarbadodecaborate(xe2x88x921).
Likewise suitable, including as anions Xxe2x88x92 in the formulae (I) to (VI), (CI), (CII) and (CV) to (CVII) and in the metal salts, are the abovementioned anions, which can also take on the role of an RED1, for example Ixe2x88x92 and I3xe2x88x92.
The EC contrast plate according to the invention is operated using a direct current which is constant, pulsed or varying in amplitude, for example varying sinusoidally. The voltage depends on the desired colour depth, but in particular on the reduction and oxidation potentials of the OX2 and RED1 used. Such potentials are given, for example, in (S. Hxc3xcinig, H. Berneth, Topics in Current Chemistry, Volume 92, pp. 1-44, 1980) or (K. Deuchert, S. Hxc3xcinig, Angew. Chem. 90, 927, 1978) or the literature cited therein. The difference of their potentials is a guide value for the requisite voltage, but the electrochromic device can also be operated at lower or higher voltage. In many cases, for example when use is made of OX2=formula (I) or (V) and RED1=formula (XX), (XXII), (XXVI) or (XXVII) or they are linked via a bridge of the formula (L), in particular formula (La) to (Lf), this potential difference necessary for operation is xe2x89xa61 V.
If the voltage is switched off, the electrochrornic device according to the invention returns to its original state. This erasure can be considerably accelerated if the contacted segments or plates are short-circuited. Repeated reversal of the voltage, if necessary also with simultaneous reduction in the voltage, also allows the display to be erased very rapidly.
By variation of the layer thickness of the electrochromic device, the viscosity of the electrochromic solution and/or the diffusion or driftability of the electrochromic substances, the switch-on and switch-off times of the display device can be modified within broad limits. For example, thin layers exhibit shorter switching times than thick ones. It is therefore possible to construct rapidly and slowly switchable devices and thus to provide optimum matching to the particular applications.
In the case of slow devices, the coloration in the switched-on state can be maintained using a power-saving or refresh mode. After the coloration has been built up, for example by means of a direct voltage of sufficient magnitude which is constant or varying with high frequency or pulsed, the system is switched to pulsed or varying direct voltage of low frequency, where, during the phases in which the voltage is zero, the contacting of the conductive coating of the plates or films is not short-circuited. This low frequency can be, for example, in the region of 1 Hz or lower, where the duration of the switch-on and switch-off phases need not be of equal length, but instead, for example, the switch-off phases may be significantly longer. Since the colour depth only decreases slowly during the current pauses in the non-short-circuited state, relatively short current pulses are sufficient to compensate for these losses again in the subsequent refresh phase. This gives a flicker-free image with virtually constant colour depth, but whose maintenance requires only a fraction of the current which would arise in the case of permanent current flow.
The EC contrast plate can be coupled with any desired display devices which emit light. This applies to plasma displays, liquid-crystal displays, electroluminescent displays, vacuum fluorescent displays, light-emitting diodes and other types of display. It can also be used to attentuate the light from light sources, such as, for example, automobile headlamps, brake lights, rear lights or ceiling lamps.
The invention furthermore relates to an EC contrast plate having an integrated touch screen. The EC contrast plate is either constructed as a discrete unit in front of the display screen or the outer surface of the screen is used at least partly as substrate. The base area of the EC contrast plate is larger than the area of the screen. The part of the EC contrast plate that projects beyond the screen area serves as touch screen and contains firstly one or more touch sensors and secondly an EC based display unit. The sheet of the EC contrast plate facing the screen or connected to the screen is referred to below as the carrier plate, and the other as the outer plate. A radiation source is arranged at at least one of the faces of the transparent outer plate of the EC contrast plate; its light enters the outer plate and illuminates it. At least one photodetector is mounted at the carrier plate; some or all of the outer-plate area lies within its photosensitive solid-angle region so long as it projects beyond the base area of the screen.
The light propagates from the radiation source over the irradiated face of the outer plate by total reflection at the interfaces of the outer plate. When the outer-plate surface is touched with a finger, contact areas are formed between the plate and the uppermost skin layer, which comprises predominantly phosphorus lipids. The lipid layer has a refractive index in the range from 1.5 to 1.6. This value is in the region of the refractive index of a transparent plate or even above it, and consequently the majority of the light totally reflected without touching is no longer totally reflected at the touched point of the plate surface, but penetrates into the skin and is highly scattered in it. A pale area forms in the contact zone and is detected by the photodetector at the opposite carrier plate of the display device. The extent and brightness of this area varies as a function of the touch pressure. Evaluation electronics of suitable design allow the sensitivity of the touch sensor to be adjusted to a desired level.
The display part of the touch screen in the part of the EC contrast plate projecting beyond the screen can be designed as a reflective display without its own light source. In this case, the carrier plate, if it projects beyond the base area of the screen, preferably has a coating on its inside which predominantly reflects the visible light, while being predominantly transparent to light emitted by the radiation source at the outer plate. Alternatively, the reflective coating can contain a transparent area for the light of the radiation source illuminating the outer plate, preferably in the centre of the photosensitive solid-angle region of the photodetector. At least one of the electroconductive coatings is structured in the region of the part projecting beyond the screen area, enabling information to be displayed, whilst transmission of the EC contrast plate can be varied in this region independently of the part of the EC contrast plate lying in front of the screen area.
The display part of the touch screen can also be designed as a transmissive display having an additional light source for back-illumination of the part of the EC contrast plate projecting beyond the screen area.
The outer plate preferably has a thickness of at least 0.05 mm, particularly preferably at least 0.5 mm. It can consist of any material of low light attenuation in the spectral region of the radiation source. When assessing the light attenuation, the length which corresponds to the greatest dimension of the plate must be considered. Preference is given to a material in which the light from the radiation source is attenuated by not more than 50% at a point of the outer plate with maximum separation from the source. Preferred materials are silicate glasses, quartz glasses or transparent polymers, such as polycarbonates, polymethacrylates or polyesters.
In order to ensure good total reflection of the incident light in the outer plate, the outer plate is preferably made of a material having a particularly high refractive index, preferably glass having a refractive index of greater than 1.5, particularly preferably greater than 1.6.
Suitable radiation sources for illuminating the outer plate are, for example, tungsten lamps, light-emitting semiconductor diodes or semiconductor laser diodes. The region of spectral sensitivity of the photodetector must cover the emission spectrum of the radiation source. The maximum sensitivity of the photodetector and the maximum in the emission spectrum of the radiation source preferably coincide. Preferred photodetectors are semiconductor photodetectors. Particular preference is given to silicon photodiodes, silicon phototransistors and silicon or silicon/metal oxide charge-coupled devices.
In order to eliminate the influence of ambient light on the touch sensor and to avoid adversely affecting the colour setting of the EC contrast plate, the outer plate is preferably illuminated using a radiation source whose emission spectrum is outside the visible spectrum, for example in the infrared spectral region at a wavelength greater than 680 nm, preferably greater than 780 nm and particularly preferably greater than 850 nm. The radiation source preferably emits in a spectral region in which the absorption of the display device is low and does not change greatly even when the displayed information is switched over.
Each photodetector is preferably followed by a unit for processing the electrical signal.
An additional measure for avoiding errors caused, for example, by ambient light is the use of the lock-in method (P. Cielo, Optical Techniques for Industrial Inspection, Academic Press San Diego 1988, p. 128-130). The radiation output of the radiation source is changed periodically with time at a frequency fQ. Of the electrical signals from the photodetector, only that part of the signal which likewise changes periodically with time and at approximately the same frequency as the radiation output of the radiation source is passed on in a subsequent electronic unit. The choice of the width of the accepted frequency band xcex94fP of the signal from the photodetector about the frequency fQ enables the separation of desired signals and interfering signals to be optimized. Preference is given to a relative width of the accepted frequency band xcex94fP/fQ of less than 0.1; particular preference is given to a relative width xcex94fP/fQ of less than 0.01.
The solid-angle range in which the radiation source emits should preferably be matched to the illuminated face of the plate in order to achieve the fullest possible introduction of the light from the radiation source into the plate.
In order to obtain particularly good reflections of the incident light at the faces of the plate, one or more of the faces may be coated with an optically reflective material. The face illuminated by the radiation source is excepted from the coating. Due to the reflective coating of the faces, the incident light is reflected particularly frequently within the plate, i.e. it is utilized efficiently, and the plate is illuminated more uniformly. Preferred coatings are optically reflective metals and metal alloys, such as gold, silver, copper, nickel, tin or aluminium. Preferred coating methods are physical vacuum deposition methods, such as vapour deposition, sputtering, Chemical Yapor Deposition (CVD) (David A. Glocker, Ismat Shah (Ed.) Handbook of Thin Film Process Technologie, Institute of Physics Publishing, Bristol and Philadelphia 1995). It is also possible to adhesively bond on commercially available metal-coated films.
The outer plate, if it projects beyond the screen, may be divided into a plurality of touch fields. Touch fields are areas of the display device to which is unambiguously assigned a photodetector in whose photosensitive solid-angle region only this certain area of the display device lies. When different touch fields are touched, different photodetectors record the scattered light generated by the touch. The signals from the individual photodetectors allow reconstruction of which touch fields were touched. The separation between two adjacent touch fields should not be smaller than the typical diameter of a human fingertip of about 1 cm in order to avoid incorrect messages. The touch fields can be marked on the plate in a manner evident to the toucher or shown by the display.
The touch sensor can also be switched off completely or in a time-limited manner. This is advantageous in order to avoid incorrect functioning of the touch sensor in the case of touches which do not serve the intended purpose of switching, such as, for example, during cleaning. Switchingff can be effected by, given a certain time sequence of touches of the sensor, the associated electrical signals from the photodetector(s) initiating switching off in the downstream unit for processing the electronic signals. Switching off can mean that no further signals are being processed. Switching off can be time limited or can be reversed by a further defined signal sequence.
For example, in an embodiment of the claimed device which comprises only one touch field, the particular time sequence of the one signal can consist in the touch field being touched precisely three times in succession within a certain time, for example 5 seconds. In an embodiment of the claimed device which comprises at least two touch fields, the particular time sequence of signals can consist, for example, in two certain touch fields being touched precisely twice in succession simultaneously and within a certain time, for example 5 seconds. This signal sequence is then further processed by the downstream electronic signal processing device so that, for example for I minute, no signal corresponding to touching of a touch field is passed on.
The EC contrast plate according to the invention is easy to manufacture since the filling of the EC cell with the EC medium is easy to carry out and is much less complex than, for example, a sputtering process. The contrast plate has excellent light stability and allows a large number of switching cycles.
The EC contrast plate with integrated touch screen has the advantage of forming a single front sheet without gaps and joints. This is easy to clean and offers a robust surface for use in areas which have a high degree of soiling or aggressive environmental conditions or in which high hygiene requirements are made (foods industry).